


Dakota’s Ballad

by heymrjae, Starlancer



Category: EXO (Band), Hot Tub Time Machine (2010), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, Gen, Other, Quarantine, this is just about a man and his hot dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymrjae/pseuds/heymrjae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlancer/pseuds/Starlancer
Summary: So I got a crazy story for you guys...
Relationships: Hotdog & Dakota, Hotdog & Steak (Food Fantasy)





	Dakota’s Ballad

So I got a crazy story for you guys. 

It was a nice, rainy day. A mediocre day, in fact. The sky was a light gray, with a few raindrops falling from the sky. The puddles were still slowly forming as a young man of only 17, Dakota, decided to walked along the street; a normal occurrence for him. He was an outdoorsman, usually opting to ride his bike around town. With this rainy day, riding a bike wasn’t ideal. The chains would rust, and the rain would splash up onto his back. 

He was in his normal attire; a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Nothing too fancy. There was no one to impress. In fact, most everyone should be inside, avoiding the Coronavirus in this forced quarantine. While everyone was inside, Dakota had taken this opportunity to go for a hike. Everyone needed fresh air at some point, right? 

Which is the reason he was in the park now. He had just hiked his closest mountain. It had only taken a few hours to make his way up and back down the mountain. Not nearly as long as he’d hoped. In fact, it was only about noon; also known as lunchtime. 

An error Dakota quickly realized he made, was the lack of snacks he decided to carry. Of course, he had to get food somewhere, but most of the restaurants were closed. Except for that really shitty seafood place. It was used to the lack of business by now anyway, so the quarantine really had no affect on the amount of business it got. The long haired teenager refused to get the god awful seafood. He spent a good few minutes wandering the town before giving up and ultimately heading home. 

On his way home, he found himself walking through a park. It was very peaceful with the sounds of rain, and the breeze making the trees sway slightly. But what really caught his attention was the smell of hot dogs. As if in a trance, the boy found himself turning in the direction of the delectable scent. His mouth watered, and was in need of wiping the drool away. 

In front of a hot dog stand in the middle of the park, was where he found himself. The man on the other side of the stand was staring back at Dakota in worry. This staring contest lasted for longer than they both wished it would have. In fact, they both could feel the sweat rolling down their faces under each others strong gazes. Dakota’s eyes contained hunger and lust for the hot dogs this man was keeping from him, while the older man was staring back with a ferocity but a sort of softness that successfully startled Dakota. 

“So.. are you, selling Hotdogs?” Dakota asked, obviously hungry. The man looked at the 17 year old, with a mixture of pity, sorrow, and stupidity. As if Dakota should have known the answer to that question already. 

The stare given by the hot dog stand owner was making Dakota more nervous by the second. Why hadn’t the man answered? He had money, didn’t the man want it?

“Actually, I’m not selling hot dogs because of the coronavirus.” The man finally responded. Dakota’s worry was replaced with confusion. He was positive he could smell hot dogs. It made no sense. He wasn’t gonna give up, but the hesitation was in his voice.

“Well, do you have the Coronavirus?” Dakota pressed, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. He really wanted this hot dog, but he didn’t want the virus though. 

“No. Do you?”

“No.”

“Oh.” The man stopped, and thought for a moment. It was good that neither had the virus. No one really knew what the virus entailed, truly. “Well, do you wanna buy a hot dog?”

This was the moment Dakota was waiting for. He was so hungry. His eyes were sparkling with excitement, lust and hunger, as his hand made its way to his wallet.

“Sure.” And so Dakota bought a hot dog.


End file.
